Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise therapy device capable of improving strength and range of motion in the impaired upper extremity by maneuvering the movable sleeve in the appropriate multiple planes of movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of upper extremity impairments may result from orthopedic and/or neurological conditions. Common orthopedic pathologies pertaining to the upper limb may include but not limited to, tendonitis, bursitis, rotator cuff tear, instability, and arthritis. These conditions may lead to decreased strength and range of motion. Individuals who suffer from neurological injuries may also exhibit decreased upper extremity function. A common impairment suffered from a neurological injury is called hemiparesis or weakness on one side of the body. A popular treatment strategy to assist in improving upper extremity function and strength is to perform multi-planer strengthening exercises. A cost effective, easily constructed exercise apparatus that exercises the arm in multiple planes and can challenge individuals with various levels of strength is needed. Such need is fulfilled by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof.
This present invention performs various multi-planer strengthening exercises pertaining to the shoulder, elbow, and wrist. The exercise apparatus includes a light weight, long tubular structure made generally from plastic. A shorter movable sleeve, generally made from plastic, is positioned around the long tubular structure. The shorter sleeve has a slightly bigger inner diameter than the tubular structure""s outer diameter. The difference in size will allow the user to move the sleeve smoothly along the length of the apparatus. A handgrip, generally made from foam, is inserted around the sleeve with an interference fit with an adhesive reinforcement. A fixed grip is located at the top of the apparatus for the user to grip if needed. A rubber end structure, similar to a can tip, is attached at the end of the apparatus to stabilize the exercise device to various surfaces during exercising. Two rubber O-rings are inserted around the apparatus for the user to set target goals during exercising. The purpose of the invention will be set forth in and apparent from the description and drawings that follow.